Restless Teen Halloween
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: My 1st Danny Phantom fanfic! It's the night of the big Halloween Dance at Casper High. But what if two ghostly teens show up to crash the party? It's Jack & Maddie to the rescue! Oh no... DannySam maybe TuckerValerie
1. A Scorned Heart

**A/N: **This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic. I fully support the Danny/Sam pairing so expect to read about it in this story! This is set at Halloween, just a comical, spooky tale I was inspired to write. Enjoy and please review...no flames!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the show's original characters. I do own this story and any characters not seen on the series. So please don't plagiarize or sue me.

_**Restless Teen Halloween**_

**Chapter One: A Scorned Heart**

Ravens flew overhead, amongst a sky of blue that gradually faded into pale orange. Trees adorned with red, orange, brown, and yellow autumn leaves stood on the grounds of Casper High. In the teacher's parking lot one fashionably late substitute stumbled out of her early nineties model car and scrambled up the steps, trying not to drop her brown fold-over case on the way in.

Sighing she shoved open one of the double doors with her back and staggered into the hall. Holding an index card up to her face she muttered as her glasses slid down from over her bangs, "Now let's see...the classroom should be just down this hall and to the...left? No that's not right."

* * *

_Meanwhile, inside the English class..._

"Hey cut it out!" a black haired, blue-eyed boy exclaimed from his seat on the front row.

The blond jock behind him just snickered, preparing to launch another spitball at the 'geek'. "C'mon Fenton, I'm the star quarterback for the Casper High Ravens," Dash sneered, "You should feel honored. It's not just any loser who gets to help me practice my aim."

"What an egotistical creep," Sam muttered from her seat next to Danny.

"Sam's right Danny," Tucker gave his friend a pat on the back from his seat on the opposite side, "We just have to keep telling ourselves that eventually Dash is gonna get a bogus football scholarship to some fancy far away college, and we'll be free to live out the rest of our lives sans the spitballs."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better Tuck," Danny groaned, wiping another offending saliva wad from his hair.

"Way to go and lift his spirits." Sam snapped at Tucker.

"Speaking of spirits..." Danny murmured after getting hit for about the twelfth time in the past three minutes.

Sam's lavender eyes widened, "Danny no! You know you're not supposed to use your powers for-"

"All right!" Tucker cheered, "Time for some ghostly payback!"

"I'm going ghost!" Danny announced, just before transforming into a white haired, glowing green-eyed halfa. Quickly turning invisible he zipped around to Dash's seat in the back row.

"Hehe...this'll get that loser good." Dash chuckled. Looking up he was disappointed (and a bit confused) to find that Danny had vanished. "Hn, well no biggie, I can still nail his dorky friend."

Danny followed Dash's gaze and gasped, "Oh no! Tucker!"

With an irritated growl he bent the straw back towards Dash just as he let loose a breath. The spitball shot out, hitting the bewildered jock right in the face. "YUCK!!"

"Ew," Paullina cringed, scooting her desk away, "That's disgusting!"

"And the 'phantom menace' strikes again," Sam sighed turning back around in her seat.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" Tucker asked oblivious to her sarcasm.

Danny had just made it back to his seat and switched back to normal mode when the door swung open revealing a tall slender lady with orange hair and slanted glasses. She almost looked like an older, disorganized version of Jazz (Danny's big sister).

With a groan the woman walked over to the desk, dropped her belongings on top, and slumped down into the wheeled wooden chair. "Sorry class," she panted, "I was called at the last minute to fill-in for your regular English teacher."

The class blinked, surprised by the teacher's odd entrance.

"Oh um..." the teacher forced herself into a standing position, grabbed a piece of broken chalk, and turned to the board, "My name is Ms. Haley Marlette."

The students just continued to stare and blink.

"Uh, any questions?" Ms. Marlette inquired, shoving her glasses back up on top of her head.

Tucker's hand immediately shot up.

"Yes..." she took a moment to glance down at the seating chart laid out on the desk, "...Tucker?"

"How old are you?"

"Tucker!" Danny and Sam hissed.

"What?" Tucker shrugged, "She just doesn't seem old enough to be a teacher. It's a compliment!"

Smiling Ms. Marlette sighed, "That's all right, I get that all the time. Actually Tucker I'm just over twenty-eight. This is my second year subbing."

Sam's hand shot up next, "So why be a substitute when you could be a full time teacher?"

"Well...Sam...I like to travel and meet students from different schools." Ms. Marlette answered with another quick glance at the seating chart.

Dash was next to be called on, "So since you're a last minute sub and all does this mean we don't have to do any real work?"

"I'm sorry...Dash...but your regular teacher did leave a lesson plan behind before leaving early." Ms. Marlette answered, holding a sheet of paper up for all to see. "It says here that you were all supposed to practice public speaking today."

The class let out a collective groan of disappointment.

Sliding her glasses back down on her face Ms. Marlette read the note aloud,

"_Dear Substitute,_

_Today in class we are scheduled to begin our section on public speaking. Each student is to write a five paragraph essay about a political issue of their choice. They must then present their paper to the class in the form of a speech. Students will be timed, and graded upon posture, grammar, and audience appeal. They must each turn in a completed final draft of their speech before the end of class."_

"Oh great," Danny slapped a hand to his forehead, "another boring essay."

"Yeah," Tucker griped, "and it's on political issues too."

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed, "A chance to incorporate my strong individualistic views on our environmentally unsound government policies and score an 'A' in the process!"

"Freak," Paullina mumbled from the back.

Ms. Marlette studied the dismayed faces of her students before staring back down at the lesson plan, "Hm..."

There was a collective gasp from the class as she wadded up the piece of paper then casually tossed it sideways into the wastebasket.

"Can she do that?" a random student asked.

"That lesson plan really didn't sound like much fun huh?" Ms. Marlette asked, "Hey, it's almost Halloween right? I saw a poster on the wall on my way in advertising your big Halloween Dance tonight. What say we wrap up the last English class of the week by practicing our public speaking skills—through telling ghost stories?!"

"COOL!" Tucker exclaimed causing the class to eye him. "Hey," he shrugged, "it's better than writing an essay."

"G-ghost stories?" Danny gulped.

"Yeah Fenton," Dash laughed, "Why don't you go first?! Your parents are supposed to be the big-shot ghost hunters!"

"Really?" Ms. Marlette asked hopefully, "That's wonderful Danny! You must have lots of spooky tales to share!"

"Um..." he sweated nervously, "...I dunno, I mean...well the thing is...."

"Danny can't share any stories because all his parents' cases are strictly confidential!" Sam blurted out.

"Oh," Ms. Marlette sighed, "all right then. Do we have any volunteers to go first?"

The room fell so quiet one could almost hear crickets chirping in the background.

Frowning Ms. Marlette hopped up on the desk and pulled a leather-bound book from her fold-over case. "Looks like I'll have to go first then."

Crossing her legs and smoothing out her charcoal gray skirt she propped the book on her knee and opened it to its bookmarked page. "I don't suppose any of you have read this book before?" she asked.

Several heads shook in the negative.

"This is a book about local legends and mysteries. One story is about the accidental deaths of two students right here at Casper High."

That seemed to grab everyone's attention.

Clearing her throat Ms. Marlette began the tale.

"_Twenty-one years ago, on the day of the Halloween Dance, there was an accidental explosion in the old science lab. Everyone made it out safely, except for two students who were too busy bickering at the time, oblivious to their dangerous surroundings._

_...Flashback..._

_The double doors to the science lab of Casper High flew open revealing an angry teenage girl with perfectly brushed out orange hair and fire dancing in her cerulean eyes._

"_Vincent J. Skye!" she screeched, pointing an accusing finger at a russet haired, mahogany-eyed boy standing at one of the lab tables._

_The expression on the startled guy's face was enough to let the whole room know he was in deep trouble. "K-Kate sweetie," he stammered, "w-what's wrong?"_

"_Don't you 'K-Kate sweetie' me you two-timing scumbag!" she yelled quickly advancing on him. "I know all about Monique from French Club! You told me she was just tutoring you! Well I saw you two at the drive-in last night! The only French that tramp's been teaching you is kissing!!"_

_Gulping the brown haired teen realized he'd been caught red-handed. "N-Now listen Kate, it wasn't what it looked like!"_

"_Save it!" she snapped, "We're through Jet! And I mean it this time!"_

_Vincent (who went by his middle name 'Jet') appeared offended, "Y-you're DUMPING me?!"_

"_That's right loser." Kate smirked. "Looks like you'll be going to the Halloween Dance tonight WITHOUT a date!"_

"_So much for dumping her at the big dance." Jet's lab partnered whispered...a little too loudly._

_Kate's eyes widened, "W-What?! You were going to dump ME?! At the dance, in front of everyone!!"_

"_All right class now simmer down!" the teacher instructed upon walking in to find out what the noise was about. "Class is starting so please return to your stations. Miss Ritzfield I suggest you get back to your class."_

_Kate chose to ignore him, feeling outraged at her boyfriend's betrayal. "You're such a jerk Jet! You chase after every pretty face you see!"_

"_As if you weren't shallow," Jet chided, "All you care about is wealth and popularity. Admit it Kate, you're just as vain and snobbish as I am."_

"_How dare you call me a snob!" she yelled._

"_Miss Ritzfield!" the teacher shouted._

"_CONCEITED CREEP!"_

"_LOUD-MOUTH DRAMA QUEEN!"_

"_TAKE THAT BACK SKIRT CHASER!"_

"_MAKE ME GOLD DIGGER!"_

_The argument was getting more heated by the second. The teacher stormed forward, intent on sending them both to the principal where'd they likely get detention until next fall. Jet's lab partner noticed and tried to back away. Unfortunately he failed to notice his shoe was untied (of all the luck) so he tripped backwards, falling against the counter and knocking a wide assortment of chemicals onto the floor._

"_Oops." he winced as the puddles around him started to fizz and change color._

_The teacher froze in his tracks. "Mr. Hooper, get away from that mess! Those are highly unstable chemicals!! They should NEVER be mixed!!"_

_Yelping the student leapt to his feet and rushed towards the door._

"_Quickly class," the teacher instructed as the puddles started to glow and sizzle, "move in an orderly fashion to the nearest exit!"_

"_IT'S GONNA BLOW!!!" a student screamed causing the entire class to panic and run around in a desperate attempt to get out. _

_Less than a minute later everyone was outside; the fire alarm was going off and most everyone had been safely evacuated from the building. Well...all but two._

"_How could you do this to me Jet?!"_

"_I was sick of hearing you whine and yap about clothes!"_

"_Well at least I didn't check out every guy who walked by!"_

"_No you were too busy asking those ditzy friends of yours where they bought their new shoes!!"_

"_You're such a womanizer!"_

"_We can't all be money grubbers Kate!"_

"_You were going to embarrass me in front of the whole school!"_

"_So?! You humiliated me in front of the whole class!"_

"_And another thing-" Kate paused, "-do you hear that?"_

_Jet listened, "The fire alarm!"_

_Simultaneously both teens spun around and spotted the bubbling chemical spill by the counter._

_Outside there was an eerie hush before the windows of the science lab were lit with a blinding light, then shattered, raining glass down on the crowd of students and teachers._

_Everyone screamed, many ran to a safer distance, some hit the ground with their hands covering their heads, but when the explosion was over everyone escaped with minor to no injuries. _

_...End Flashback..._

_Everyone except, Jet Skye and Kate Ritzfield. And it is said that their arguing spirits revisit the old science lab of Casper High every year, on the night of the Halloween Dance. Two bickering self-centered teens, never to know peace until they've known forgiveness."_

The class sat in awe as Ms. Marlette closed the book and shoved it back into her case. "Well then, how was that for a public speaking lesson?"

"Wow," Tucker remarked, "what a harsh way to go."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "guess it just proves that shallowness is fated to meet with an ugly yet just end."

"So according to that book there's gonna be two dead kids roaming around the old science lab tonight during the dance?" Dash inquired skeptically. "Hn, who'd ever believe that junk?"

"For someone who's seen more than his fair share of paranormal phenomenon he sure isn't very open-minded." Sam grunted.

_Two teen ghosts haunting the old science lab tonight at the dance huh?_ Danny pondered quietly in his seat; _This might be a job for Danny Phantom!_

* * *

_**Amanda/Artiste:**_ There you have it, the first chapter of my first ever Danny Phantom fanfic! I hope you liked it, review and let me know! Next Chapter: During lunch Danny makes plans with Sam and Tucker to scope out the old science lab during the dance. But when Danny's parents decide to do a little paranormal investigating of their own will Danny and Jazz suffer utter humiliation?


	2. Cause To Investigate

**A/N: **Once again this is a Danny/Sam fic with maybe some Tucker/Valerie in later chapters. I don't plan on making it that long since I'm trying to have it finished by Halloween. Please continue to review.

_**Restless Teen Halloween**_

**Chapter Two: Cause to Investigate**

In the cafeteria the students flocked to their respective tables after braving the lunch line on dreaded 'Meatloaf Surprise Day'.

"Ugh," Sam gagged, "isn't there anything on today's menu that didn't require some poor defenseless creature to drown in ketch-up?"

"Hey don't get any more ideas about changing the menu Sam!" Tucker warned, "You remember what happened last time you tried that."

"Yeah," Sam countered, "the school got a refreshing taste of genuine Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian cooking!"

"Cooking?!" Tucker shouted, "It was turf sandwiches Sam! Grass on bread, there was nothing to cook!"

Annoyed Sam spun around nearly knocking the trays out of both their hands, "Oh like meat lovers are so great. At least us Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarians don't go around telling lame-o ghost stories."

"Lame? My ghost story wasn't lame!" Tucker retorted, "And in case you've forgotten it was based entirely on actual events!"

"Tucker," Sam replied with half-lidded eyes, "you tried to tell a 'spooky story' about your encounter with 'the box ghost' while walking to your locker."

"Well it would've been frightening..." Tucker trailed off, "...except he got sidetracked by that box of old textbooks Mr. Lancer was moving to storage."

Rolling his eyes at his two bickering friends Danny led the way over to their usual table. He'd had a lot on his mind since English class and he wanted to talk to them about staking out the old science lab tonight.

"What?!" Tucker exclaimed after Danny finished filling them in on his plan, "You want me to waste all these good looks snooping around some run down old science lab during one of the biggest dances of the whole school year?!"

Danny and Sam exchanged bored glances.

"Look, I'm the halfa around here and that makes me responsible for making sure restless ghosts don't harm innocent people." Danny insisted.

"But...but-" Tucker protested.

"Don't worry Danny," Sam spoke up, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I'll be there to back you up. Besides, Tucker would just mess things up by dropping the thermos again and letting all the ghosts out."

"Hey!" Tucker objected, "That was one time! You two really need to let me live that down now. I WAS trying to hold the ghosts AND manage Danny's time schedule!"

"Oh the pressures of multi-tasking," Sam muttered sarcastically.

"Enough you two," Danny intervened, "the dance is tonight so we're gonna have to blend in then slip away to the old lab before the ghosts get loose."

"Right," Sam and Tucker agreed.

"Great," Danny said, "now we'll all meet up in the gym by the bleachers as soon as the dance starts. I'll bring the Fenton Finder and Fenton Thermos."

"If we hurry we might even have time to get in a dance or two." Sam added with a short glance in Danny's direction.

Fighting off a blush Danny tugged at his collar while Tucker looked on with a knowing grin. _Those two are so crushing on each other. They're about one fake-out make-out away from being real-thing friend-fling._

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Danny Fenton announced strolling through the front door of his scientifically modified house and making his way towards the staircase leading up to his room.

He was halfway upstairs when he heard his father ranting from the lab. Curious Danny went to investigate.

As he drew closer he could hear his mom trying to calm Jack down.

"I just don't understand it Maddie!" Jack Fenton grumbled, holding up one of his 'stylish' orange jumpsuits. "These things are supposed to be machine-washable. How the heck did it shrink?!"

"Well I don't know Jack," Maddie responded, trying to remain calm and helpful, "Maybe it's the washing powder? I'm sure it was this size before I put it the dryer. Of course it was all wadded up at the time..."

"Great," Jazz beamed appearing behind Danny at the lab's entrance, "one of Dad's old jumpsuits got shrunk in the wash. Now maybe he'll have to out and buy some normal clothes for a change."

Danny had leapt eight feet in the air at the sudden voice behind him. "Sheesh Jazz, warn somebody before you go sneaking around will ya?!"

"Poor Danny," Jazz wore an expression of concern and pity, "all these years living with two parental role models obsessed with the supernatural has left you a sad paranoid wreck. A person can't even talk to you without you reacting as though you'd seen a ghost."

"Save it Jazz," Danny griped, "Mom and Dad aren't responsible for me being jumpy. Having a know-it-all big sister who over analyzes **_everything_** and pops up behind me at the **worst** possible times can be nerve-wracking."

Shaking her head Jazz brushed past her odd little bro and entered the lab. "It's just a jumpsuit Dad. You have a dozen more just like it in your closet!"

"Jazz is right dear," Maddie agreed, "Now why don't we just sit this aside and get back to work on our latest invention so we'll be all ready to go ghost hunting tonight?"

"Tonight?!" Danny's blue eyes widened. "W-why are you going out ghost hunting tonight?!"

"Because we have it on very reliable sources that tonight—at your very own high school—the ghosts of two deceased students will emerge from the old science lab and run amuck!" Jack announced dramatically.

"That's right honey," Maddie added, "and your father and I want to be there to catch them and hopefully send them back where they belong before things get out of hand."

"B-but the big Halloween Dance is tonight!" Danny protested.

"That's right!" Jazz gasped, "I almost forgot! Mom, Dad, you can NOT go off on one of your weird ghost searches tonight! Everyone in school's gonna be there! If anyone catches you Danny and I will be permanently scarred for life!!!"

"Now don't worry sweetie," Maddie smiled, pulling the hood of her aqua jumpsuit over her head, "your father and I know how to use stealth. And with everyone wearing costumes we'll blend right in! Your little friends will probably just assume we're there as chaperones."

"That's right kids," Jack said, digging through a few scattered boxes for a misplaced device, "Maddie and I are practically professionals! You've got nothing to worry about."

"Except for how I'm gonna manage to pay my therapy bills once you're done inflicting me with severe emotional trauma." Jazz muttered, turning on her heel she hurried back upstairs. _I swear parents can be so dense!_

"Speaking of costumes," Danny moaned reaching into his jean pockets and pulling out the empty fabric, "I don't know how the heck I'm gonna be able to afford one."

Maddie studied her son thoughtfully for a moment before a light bulb flashed over her head. Going back to the table she picked up the shrunken orange jumpsuit, unfolded it, and held it up beneath Danny's chin.

Danny stared at her quizzically for a moment before realization sunk in, "Mom..." he gulped, "...no."

"And why not Danny?" Maddie argued, "This jumpsuit is just the right size for you. And you'll look so handsome in it. Jack, who does he remind you of?"

Looking up from the pile of boxes he'd been sorting through Mr. Fenton beamed proudly, "Why, he looks exactly like a younger, less experienced version of me! Way to go son, you were born to wear that outfit!"

Groaning Danny took the jumpsuit and trudged defeated up the stairs. "That's what I was afraid of."

* * *

That night at the dance Danny arrived with the Fenton Finder and the Fenton Thermos tucked neatly away within his jumpsuit. "I feel like a complete geek." he muttered before forcing himself to enter the gym.

Halloween decorations were everywhere. Black bats dangled from the ceiling, orange and black balloons were tied down to table legs or the backs of fold-out chairs, and spooky high-volume party music filled the air.

Scanning the crowd Danny's eyes finally fell on two people standing off by the punch table near the bleachers. Tucker had thrown on a black cape and had a pair of fake fangs protruding from his mouth. Sam had on a black, shoulder revealing, top with purple pants. Black knee-high boots accented her long slim legs. But Danny couldn't help but chuckle when he spotted a strap of wooden steaks slung over her shoulder. _Sam the vampire slayer...poor Tucker._

Unfortunately, before he could reach his friends, the familiar voice of his mortal tormentor was heard.

"Hey Fen-ton!" Dash called, "Nice costume, who are you supposed to be? The world's geekiest electrician?"

"Well, that's a surprise." Danny remarked under his breath, "I didn't think Dash could even pronounce _electrician_."

"Hey Danny!" a voice called before Dash could think up another insult. Looking over he saw Sam waving by the punch table.

Ignoring the bully Danny joined his friends on the outskirts of the crowd.

"Nice threads Danny, your Dad's suit get shrunk in the wash?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," Danny sighed, "it really bites being broke."

"Cheer up Danny, it doesn't look that bad." Sam said reassuringly, "Although I was half expecting you to come as an astronaut."

"Or at least as Danny Phantom." Tucker added.

"I can't come as Danny Phantom; it's too big a risk." Danny explained, "What if someone made the connection? Plus...my parents are here hunting for the ghosts too."

"What?!" Tucker exclaimed, "Oh great, how we supposed to sneak past them?"

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem." Sam grinned pointing across the gym.

"Mom!" Jazz hissed, trailing behind her parents as they used their 'stealth' to sneak into the gym and look around. "There are no ghosts here all right? Now just go home before it's too late?!"

"Of course there are no ghosts here Jasmine," Jack stated matter-of-factly.

For a split second Jazz looked hopeful. _Maybe I've finally gotten through to them? Maybe they're really about to pack up all their weird gadgets and go back ho-_

Her wide, hopeful eyes narrowed when her father continued.

"The dance just started, they're probably still in the old science lab." he concluded. "Maddie, to the lab!"

Before she could stop them her parents bolted through the double doors and out into the hall. With a loud groan of annoyance she quickly bounded after them, intent on saving what was left of her already damaged dignity.

"Jazz will slow them down," Danny sighed, "but not for long. C'mon guys, we'd better hurry if we wanna beat my folks to that lab."

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching Danny placed a hand on Sam and Tucker's shoulders then used his supernatural abilities to faze them all through the wall and every obstacle between them and the old science lab.

* * *

**_Amanda/Artiste:_ **And voila, the second chapter! I hope this doesn't feel too rushed. Like I said, I'm trying to have this fic finished by Halloween (of this year). Next Chapter: Danny and the gang enter the old science lab, but are they too late? And what happens when Kate and Jet start to mingle with the unsuspecting students of Casper High? Review please, no flames though!


	3. Wandering Spirits

**A/N: **Behold! Chapter three of my incredibly spooky tale of Halloween horrors! Okay...so it's a humorous PG rated Danny Phantom fic. :-P At least it's entertaining, right? blinks -- That's the last time I let 'the box ghost' write my author's note material. Box Ghost: O.o BEWARE!!!

_**Restless Teen Halloween**_

**Chapter Three: Wandering Spirits**

An eerie fog seemingly appeared out of nowhere, centered on the aging building of Casper High. The mists rolled in through the smeared and broken windows of the old science lab. The room had been sealed off shortly after the explosion. For obvious health risks the shambled classroom was deemed unsafe, therefore everyone—even the school's janitorial staff—was forbidden to set foot in the abandoned resting place of two feuding teens.

The years were slowly taking their toll on the abandoned room. Now all that remained were the remnants of some charred lab tables, a half blown away counter, shattered beakers and test tubes, a few dust cover papers, and a broken mirror hanging over a mildewed sink on the back wall.

An overturned Bunsen burner ignited from its position amidst a shattered lab table. The piece of lab equipment sat upright, its flame soaring up towards the ceiling. Just before reaching the damaged sprinkler system overhead a human-like figure took shape and emerged from the flames. The brightness of the fire gradually died down revealing a teenage looking ghost boy. He stood just under six feet tall. Pausing he scanned the room with piercing mahogany eyes. Running a hand through his well groomed russet hair he let out a frustrated sigh.

"So it's once again the night of the Casper High Halloween Dance?" he groaned, "Great, another year of 'mingling' with the mortals. This is getting a tad redundant. It's bad enough that I'm trapped in the Ghost Zone 364 days out of the living world year, reliving that fateful day when Kate went berserk! Now I get to come out and have her torture me in front of a whole new assembly of students."

Glancing in the back of the lab he noted the broken mirror hanging in its usual spot. A small smirk spread over his pasty features, "Ha! Well at least I've lost her for now."

Music from the Halloween Dance started filtering through the wall by the hallway. Hearing this Jet clenched his fists and struck a determined pose. There was a way to end the cycle of constant degradation and torment. He had almost rid himself of Kate through Monique. What he needed now was a new 'Monique', someone to drive Kate away. "And soon, I'll be rid of her forever!"

With a sinister laugh he flew towards the locked door and fazed out into the hall. This year would be different, this year he would be free...for good!

Suddenly, the dark room was flooded by a ghostly green glow. This strange light seemed to be coming from the busted mirror. The fragments shown as the cracks were filled in by beams of supernatural luminance. The mirror now served as a portal straight into—The Ghost Zone.

Another specter soon emerged from the portal. A ghost girl with electric blue eyes and pale orange hair hovered just above the debris littered floor of the old science lab.

Scowling Kate looked around to find that her traitorous ex-boyfriend had managed to give her the slip. "JET!" she screeched, "You can't avoid me forever! It's all your fault that we're stuck inside the Ghost Zone in the first place!"

_There's gotta be some reason why we keep getting transported into the living world then sucked back into the Ghost Zone every night of the Casper High Halloween Dance. _she concluded, _Well I'm gonna find out what that reason is. And there's no way that I'm gonna let that cretin Jet forget for one minute why we didn't survive that explosion!_

Halting her thoughts she listened closely and detected a growing noise coming from beyond the lab's locked door. It almost sounded like...music. _The dance must've started. Of course! _

"I'm coming Jet Skye! There's no way that you're gonna break this curse first and bail on me again!" with her vow to track down the cheating jerk she soared off through the wall and headed straight for the gym.

* * *

"Hurry Maddie, we're almost there!" Jack Fenton urged as the ghost hunters wound through the hallways of Casper High.

"I'd be more than happy to dear," Maddie called, "if _someone_ weren't clinging to my leg."

Glancing over his shoulder Jack saw Jazz latched onto Maddie's leg, pleading with her to give up the search and just go home before anyone saw them.

"Please Mom, I'm appealing to your natural maternal instincts here!" Jazz begged, "Forget the ghost hunting for just one night and leave. The last thing that either Danny or I needs is for you two to stalk around the halls embarrassing us in front of all our peers!"

"Jazz honey, we weren't even noticed by your friends." Maddie tried to reason, "And since the doors to the most the halls were unlocked for bathroom access and all the teachers busy chaperoning no one's gonna notice if we take a quick look around."

"But...but-" Jazz objected.

"Rats!" Jack exclaimed upon rounding a corner to find a dead end. "I was almost sure that this was where the old science lab used to be."

"Oh Jack," Maddie scolded, "now you know that your sense of direction and long-term memory isn't all that sharp sweetheart. Why don't you just use the Fenton Finder to lead us straight to the haunted lab?"

"There is no haunted lab!" Jazz protested.

"Now Jasmine," Jack argued, "you were the one who told us about the rumor of the ghost teens in the first place."

"Yeah, I heard from Dash that his substitute English teacher read them some ghost story about these two sophomores getting caught in a lab explosion or something. They supposedly come back every night of the Halloween Dance as part of some curse they're under." Jazz reiterated, "But it's just a stupid made up story!"

"Actually Jazz, I went online and did some research. Apparently there was an incident about twenty-one years ago where two teens were killed in an accidental lab explosion." Maddie explained, "Therefore, there may be some truth to this supposed fiction."

"And we're gonna find it!" Jack declared, "But uh...not with the Fenton Finder."

"Why not?" Maddie asked.

Scratching the back of his head Jack replied sheepishly, "I um...seem to have misplaced it."

"Maybe a ghost took it." Jazz muttered sarcastically.

"You think?!" Jack gasped, "Why those thieving apparitions! That settles it! C'mon Maddie, we're going to track down those ghosts and get our equipment back!"

Jazz slapped a hand to her forehead. _Just perfect, this is gonna be a **long** night._

"Well at least they didn't get the Fenton Sealer." Maddie stated optimistically.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Jazz groaned, "What's the Fenton Sealer?"

Snatching the object and holding it up over his head for emphasis Jack answered, "This little baby will ensure that those ghost kids aren't going anywhere! Right now they're free to pass between the Ghost Zone and the living world until midnight, when the dance officially ends. But once we seal up the portal they're traveling through they'll be trapped in this world!"

"Then we can catch them with the Fenton Thermos and send them straight back to the Ghost Zone before any damage is done." Maddie finished.

"Actually..." Jack mumbled, "...they took that too."

"Okay," Jazz sighed, "let's say—hypothetically—that I buy any of this ghost nonsense for a minute. If these two troubled teen spirits keep getting spit back out into the living world every year then wouldn't the portal just reopen next fall?"

"Nope!" Jack replied proudly, "The Fenton Sealer has a permanent elimination effect upon all supernatural portals!"

"We were originally gonna use it as a means of sealing off the Fenton Ghost Portal in case of an emergency but in this case it can come in handy too." her mom smiled.

"Question number two," Jazz began again, "how does sealing off their portal then shoving them back in the Ghost Zone help them rest in peace? I mean, these two ghosts must have some serious unresolved issues to be trapped in such a hopeless cycle. What they need is counseling, a means of understanding exactly why they're stuck in a loop and a chance to rationally sit down with someone sincere about helping them to get on with their afterlives."

Freezing Jack and Maddie exchanged bewildered glances. It almost seemed as if Jazz was asking to _help_.

"Ha! I knew she'd warm up to the ghost chasing business eventually!" Jack beamed.

"Well dear," Maddie suggested, "why don't you come along with us and see if you can't help these two put their past behind them?"

"M-me?!" Jazz stammered, "You want **ME** to come ghost hunting with **_you_**? What if someone sees me?!"

"Come on Jazz," Jack insisted, "you're the Fenton family member with the most up to date advice and um...psychiatry stuff."

"Hm..." Jazz thought, _There's no way that the old science lab is haunted. But...if I tag along with Mom and Dad the chances of them doing something to utterly humiliate me are reduced by at least thirty percent._ "...all right, you guys talked me into it!"

"Great!" Jack and Maddie cheered.

With that, three members of the Fenton family household were off to the old science lab. And with Jazz leading the way they were finally headed in the right direction.

* * *

"Wow," Sam remarked staring at the locked door barricaded with chains and boards, "when the school board declares a classroom 'condemned' they mean business."

"Great, I'm just gonna have to faze you two through." Danny griped.

"Better hurry Danny," Tucker said glancing around nervously, "I think Mr. Lancer might have noticed us missing by now. He does like to keep an extra close eye on us ya know."

"Disappearing all steak buffets, split personality dads, and chronic pants-dropping," Sam listed, "I wonder why?"

Staring at the old science lab door determinedly Danny crouched down and let out his typical battle cry, "I'm going ghost!"

In the blink of an eye Danny was in his phantom form. Grabbing Tucker and Sam he fazed through the wall and sat them down amidst the rubble.

"All right guys," he whispered, "start looking around for anything out of the ordinary. We have to track down those ghosts before they ruin the dance."

"Got'cha Danny," Tucker gave a quick thumbs up before dashing over the broken down counter where the chemical spill had taken place.

Sam searched along the back wall for any signs of ghostly activity. She was currently prying the doors open to a large dented metal cabinet.

Danny flew up to the old blackboard and tried to make out any weird inscriptions a spirit might've made. But all he found were some vague remains of basic chemical equations and scientific formulas.

"It's so strange that they'd chain up the door and construct a new lab instead of just rebuilding this one." Sam spoke to no one in particular.

"That must have been one heck of an explosion." Tucker agreed.

The three kept searching the remains of the old science lab until finally every nook and cranny had been inspected. Still, there were no signs of the ghost teens.

"Now what Danny?" Tucker asked, tired of wasting time on a hopeless search.

Disheartened by their lack of progress the halfa turned to his awaiting 'sidekicks'. "Now...we wait."

* * *

_Back at the dance..._

The ghost boy Jet fazed through the hall entrance to the Casper High gym unnoticed by the students inside. Scanning the room he smirked slyly. This was perfect! A whole gym chalked full of unsuspecting, boy-crazy, high school girls!

Concentrating on his appearance he shifted into the costume he would have worn to the Halloween Dance twenty-one years ago. Taking a comb out from the loose-fitting vest of his pirate costume he ran it over his bangs which just barely stuck out from beneath his red bandanna. With one last expenditure of his ghostly powers he managed to go from transparent to opaque.

One good thing about the curse, on the night of the Halloween Dance he and Kate gained the ability to resume their human forms. Of course, like some kind of cheesy fairytale magic, the effects of their transformation only lasted until midnight.

Slowly making his way into the crowd he couldn't help but chuckle to himself, "Ladies, this is your lucky night. Well...mine anyway."

No sooner had he disappeared into the partying mass than the ghost girl Kate fazed into the gym intent on giving him another earful about what a despicable loser he was.

Taking a moment to observe the dance she sneered. "I HATE Halloween dances!"

Nevertheless she knew the routine. If she wanted to find Jet she'd have to search the crowd. The only way to do that without arousing his suspicions was to blend in.

Grudgingly she called forth her ghostly powers and prepared to shift into her all too temporary human form.

When she was finished she stood, hands on her hips, beneath one of the basketball goals in all her mortal glory. Her midnight blue Arabian princess attire accented her gorgeous features perfectly. Folding her hands across her chest she growled as the gold bracelets jingled together and whipped her braided pony tail behind her head. In life she'd own an entire split level walk-in closet full of the most stylish, trendiest clothes money could buy. But now she was reduced to wearing the same outfit out in public again and again. Well, two, if you counted the school clothes she'd been wearing the day of the accident.

Stomping across the gym in her curved toe, gold-colored shoes she kept a sharp eye out for her ex. "He won't get away with escaping this nightmare before me! I'll get that two-timing cretin if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

**_Amanda/Artiste:_** The third chapter is now finished. I haven't updated this fast in over a year! It's nice to set deadlines, keeping them is even better! Next Chapter: With the ghosts loose Danny now has to attend the dance, avoid getting caught by Lancer, keep his parents from ruining his already unpopular life, and stop the combative teen apparitions from using one or more of his unsuspecting classmates to break their curse. Whoa...who's that new guy talking to Sam?! Review and find out!


	4. Danny Phantom & The Fentons!

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first three chapters! Yeah, yeah I'm not really giving people much time to review. Sorry, I've got a deadline to meet people! Before college can interfere and time get the better of me I shall finish this fic! Box Ghost: I am the box ghost! Me: ...didn't I fire you?

_**Restless Teen Halloween**_

**Chapter Four: Danny Phantom & The Fentons!**

While most of Casper High's student body danced the night away in the gym one orange-haired 16-year-old was busy leading her parents on a wild goose chase.

"C'mon this way!" Jazz called over her shoulder. _This should keep them out of sight until the dance is over._ she smirked.

Her plan was brilliant—no surprise there—all she had to do was keep purposefully making wrong turns and taking false shortcuts. So far she'd kept her ghost hunting parents busy and away from her peers for over an hour.

"Jazz dear!" Maddie called, "Are you sure this is the way to the old science lab?"

"Yeah," Jack panted, lagging behind, "I could swear we've passed that restroom with the 'wet floor' sign four times already."

Skidding to a stop Jazz spun around pretending to be offended. "Are you kidding me?! I go to this school! I know my way around these halls. Don't worry, we're almost there."

"You've been saying that every ten minutes for the past hour sweetie." Maddie sighed.

A loud gurgling noise was heard causing both females to glance back at Jack.

"Ahem," Mr. Fenton fake coughed then flashed a sheepish grin, "I think it's time I made a quit visit to the little ghost hunter's room."

In a flash he'd disappeared into the bathroom. A split second later a startled "AAAHH!!" was heard followed by a loud clatter.

Maddie and Jazz exchanged worried glances. Maddie was about to go in and check on him when she heard a voice mutter, "Stupid wet floor...they should put up a sign!"

Shaking her head she went back over to Jazz.

"Hey," her daughter shrugged, "you married him."

* * *

_In a barricaded classroom on the next hall over..._

"THAT'S IT!" Danny exclaimed, "It's been over an hour already and I haven't sensed the slightest bit of ghostly activity!"

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, "and we're missing the whole dance!"

"Much to the delight of every girl there." Sam smirked.

"Oh like you two weren't planning on dancing together!" Tucker countered causing both Danny and Sam to blush.

"Okay Tuck, you win." Danny relented, more so to change the subject before things got too embarrassing.

Once again Danny grabbed the shoulders of his friends and fazed them through the wall.

"Don't look so bummed Danny," Sam said as he sat them down just outside the gym doors, "It's not like the old science lab not really being haunted is a **_bad _**thing ya know?"

Shifting out of his phantom form Danny nodded, "Yeah, you're right Sam. It's just-"

Before he could finish his sentence the gym doors swung open revealing their teacher (and vice principal) Mr. Lancer. "Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson, and Mr. Foley...welcome back to the party." he spoke in a tone way too calm for comfort. "And just where have you three detention-seekers been?"

"Um..." Tucker gulped, "...bathroom?"

Mr. Lancer's eyebrow rose, "All three of you? At the same time?"

"Uh y-yeah," Danny stammered, "g-guess next time we'll remember to go before leaving home!"

There was a brief silence before Mr. Lancer stepped aside so they could reenter the gym. "Very well," as Danny passed by he placed hand firmly on his shoulder, "but if I find anything out of place after this dance is over, I'll know exactly who to come looking for."

Sweating a bit Danny nodded quickly, "R-right! Not even a square of toilet paper on the floor! See ya!"

After their narrow escape from Mr. Lancer the trio headed straight for the crowd. It was best to lay low until their teacher honed in some other unlucky student.

During their absence a certain mahogany-eyed ghost was growing testier with each passing minute.

_I can't believe my luck!_ he mentally griped, _Here I am surrounded by gullible high school girls, and they're all JUST LIKE KATE!!_

Try as he might Jet had yet to spot a single girl who wasn't obsessed with her hair, shopping, popularity, or looks. _This is nothing but a prep convention!_ he concluded angrily. If he chose one of these girls to drive Kate away and break the curse he'd only be making his afterlife worse!

He needed someone different...someone as brilliant as she was pretty...someone with her own sense of style...a real individualist...someone like...

"HER!" his eyes brightened when they fell upon a certain Goth girl standing in between two typical high school geeks.

_She's perfect! _He thought while maliciously rubbing his hands together. "She will be the one to end my eternal misery."

* * *

After finally reaching the old science lab the Fentons were a bit discouraged to find the door locked and covered by chains and boards. Fortunately they had the Fenton Crowbar handy. Sure it was just an ordinary crowbar...but it had the name **Fenton** in front of it!

The aging door swung open slowly upon its rusty hinges. The resulting creaking noise was enough to send chills racing down everyone's spine.

"M-maybe we should go now?" Jazz suggested. She was starting to regret ever having led them to the lab. Of course, they _were_ on the verge of ditching her and finding it on their own anyway.

"What are you talking about Jasmine?" Jack objected, "You're the one who wanted to help the ghosts, remember?"

"Well um...I..."

"Everything will be fine dear," Maddie said patting her daughter reassuringly on the back, "Your father and I are trained professionals, we know how to handle ghosts."

_Right_, Jazz thought disbelievingly.

"Okay ghosts," Jack suddenly cried, "get ready to face the Fentons!"

"Great," Jazz mumbled, "it's not enough that he has to embarrass me in front of the living, now he has to do it in front of the deceased too."

Whipping out the Fenton Sealer, Maddie activated its portal finder and carefully made her way around the shambled room searching for any entrances into the Ghost Zone.

"C'mon you guys," Jazz shivered, "it's really creepy in here! And I don't see any ghosts. Can you please just face the facts that there's none here and go home?"

"Jasmine, Jasmine, Jasmine," Jack shook his head disappointedly, "what you have to understand is that ghosts are elusive creatures with very cunning minds. They only _want_ us to think that they're not here. But we'll wait them out! Even if it takes all night!!"

"_All night_?" Jazz twitched.

Maddie was over by the shattered lab table when the Fenton Sealer started to beep erratically. "Jack, we've got one!" she announced.

"Where?!" her husband demanded, hanging over her shoulder in an instant.

Stooping down to take a closer look at the object the paranormal gateway was detected within she was a bit surprised to see "A Bunsen burner?"

"A Bunsen burner?" Jack asked skeptically. "I don't know Maddie, this thing looks like a piece of junk to me. I bet it doesn't even work anymore."

"Well of course it doesn't work anymore," Jazz huffed, "it was blown-up over two decades ago!"

"Hm..." Maddie pondered to herself, "...I wonder."

Standing upright again she held the Fenton Sealer out over the rusted piece of lab equipment. Sure enough, a small trail of the supernatural energy led her clear across the room.

Jack and Jazz watched perplexed as Maddie continued to take small steps while the Fenton Sealer beeped steadily. The sound of the device grew louder as she drew nearer to the back wall. Finally she ran out of room to walk and the Fenton Sealer squealed out an alert.

Rushing over Jack inspected the wall. There, directly in front of Maddie, was a broken mirror hanging over a mildew-covered sink.

"OF COURSE!" Jack shouted, "THE PORTAL'S IN THE SINK!"

"Um Jack," Maddie corrected, "I think it's in the mirror."

Blinking dumbfounded for a moment he grinned sheepishly, "Of course! I-I knew it all along! Just checking to see if you were paying attention dear."

"Right," Maddie sighed.

"Well," Jazz groaned, "you've found the portal. Now seal it up so we can leave."

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy Jazz," Maddie replied, "the high energy readings coming from the Fenton Sealer suggest that the ghosts have already passed through the portal."

"That's why there was an energy trail all the way to the Bunsen burner," Jack added.

"So," Jazz's expression became a mixture of uneasiness and confusion, "where are they now?"

Exchanging a quick glance of reluctant realization Jack and Maddie raced out the door.

"Hey!" Jazz called, "Wait for me! Don't leave me in here!!"

* * *

"So you think Lancer's finally stopped looming over our heads?" Sam asked.

"It seems that way." Danny answered with a sigh of relief.

"Man, I can't believe we wasted all that time waitin' around in that smelly, dank old lab for some ghosts who didn't even show up." Tucker grumbled.

"And to think," Sam began with her sarcastic retort, "you could've been here, at the dance, getting turned down by all these girls."

"Ha ha," Tucker 'laughed' emotionlessly.

Danny was about to cut in before things got too out of hand between the two when he spotted his parents rushing into the gym. "Oh no!"

"What?" Tucker and Sam asked, both turning to see Mr. and Mrs. Fenton roaming through the crowd with their ghost hunting gadgets in plain view.

"This is just great." Danny moaned, "Where's Jazz?!"

"I don't know but I doubt she's gonna make it back here before your dad starts interrogating the football team." Tucker replied pointing over by the DJ.

"AAHH!!" Danny yelped as he noticed his dad just feet away from Dash. "I've gotta stop him before he permanently changes my social status from geek to mental case!"

"I'm right behind you Danny," Tucker started but was stopped when he spotted two hot chicks pass by in matching demon-girl costumes.

Sam slapped a hand over her eyes while Tucker started drooling, "Happy Halloween Tucker Foley!!!" he shouted before bounding off after the tempting duo, "Hey girls wait up! I _vant_ to get your phone numbers!!"

Removing her hand from over her face Sam glanced around and sighed, "Ditched again."

"How short-sighted of them-" a smooth unfamiliar voice spoke from behind her.

Spinning around Sam came face-to-face with an incredibly handsome, incredibly mysterious teenager in one heck of a snappy pirate costume.

"-to squander all their time chasing after pretty faces when true, exquisite beauty lies right in front of them." he finished.

Blinking confusedly Sam awkwardly pointed to herself, "Uh...you mean _ME_?! Well I-"

"You are lovely," he cut in, placing a light kiss atop her hand.

Blushing like crazy Sam took a step back, _Danny...Tucker...where the heck did those two go?!_ "Look, this is really nice of you and all but I'm actually here with-"

"-out a date, obviously," he interrupted again. Looking around he appeared a bit upset, "How dare those so-called friends of yours abandon you and then traipse about, ignoring you so!"

Hearing this Sam got a bit defensive, "Hey! My friends aren't ignoring me they're just-"

"-not here." Jet smiled slyly.

"...uh..." Sam faltered. _Great, this pushy weirdo has a point._

"Please," he bowed slightly, "do me the favor of joining me on the dance floor."

"Oh geez, I dunno..." Sam tried desperately to brush him off but he quickly locked eyes with her and flashed a dazzling, pearly white smile.

"Please, honor me with just one dance," he insisted, "and I shall be content to leave, knowing that I have danced with the most beautiful girl in all of Casper High."

_Talk about persistent._ Sam found herself blushing a deep crimson hue. "Okay, enough with the flattery. One dance," she reluctantly agreed, "then I really have to go and find my friends."

"As you wish my dear..."

"Sam."

"Sam." he smiled. _I've got you now._

Offering her his arm he waited patiently for her to take it before leading her out onto the center of the dance floor.

With a snap of his fingers the music instantly slowed, he drew her near, the crowd moved back, and the students all watched in awe as the two dancers seemingly floated on air.

"Wow, who's that guy?" one girl in a cheerleader outfit inquired.

"I don't know," Paullina admitted, "he must be some sort of foreign exchange student." Furrowing her brow she sneered, "So what's a hot guy like that doing with a Goth geek like her?!"

Meanwhile Danny was doing his best to convince his parents to leave when the Fenton Finder went off inside his jumpsuit. Darting into the crowd before his parents could ask questions he carefully pulled out the device and started tracking the ghost.

_I don't get it_, he wondered, _how come the Fenton Finder could detect a ghost and I couldn't?!_

Baffled over this bazaar event he continued walking until the radar indicated that the ghost was right in front of him. Nothing could have prepared Danny for what he saw upon looking up. _**SAM!** DANCING?! WITH—wait—WHO IS THAT GUY?!_

With his jaw practically dragging the ground Danny moved in for a closer look. The new kid had dashing looks and a 'charming' manner. But there was also something strange about him...

_WHAT?! SAM'S BLUSHING!! SHE'S ACTUALLY BLUSHING?!_ his mind screamed. _THE NERVE OF THIS GUY! DANCING WITH SAM! **MY **SAM!!_

Freezing on that thought Danny felt blood rush to his cheeks. He was probably red as a tomato now. "Did...did I just think that?"

Jet's next move sent Danny over the edge. Slowly and craftily the mahogany-eyed pirate slid his hand down from Sam's shoulder and let it rest on the curve of her lower back...just inches above her backside.

Growling dangerously Danny's eyes went from cerulean to neon green. He started stomping fiercely towards the dancing pair in the center of the crowd.

Walking back from the snack tables with a plate piled full of cocktail weenies and other meaty treats Tucker glanced over at the crowd, wondering what all the commotion was about.

_Probably some disgustingly handsome guy_, he assumed with annoyance. _Eh, striking out can really work up an appetite._

However, before he could dig in to his snacks Tucker spotted Danny storming into the crowd. Gulping he rushed over to find out what had his pal so uptight.

Shoving to the front of the onlookers he saw the source of Danny's rage. Sam was dancing—maybe even enjoying herself—with some new kid. Just as he figured, the guy was handsome, a regular knock out.

Throwing a glance in Danny's direction he spotted his friend emerging from the crowd. "Uh-oh..." the ghostly green glow of the halfa's narrowed eyes was enough to foretell an impending disaster of paranormal proportions.

* * *

**_Amanda/Artiste: _**You might know that when I set a deadline for myself I go and get sick. Grr...nonetheless I shall continue updating! Next chapter: Will Danny be the one making the scene instead of his parents? Or will Paullina step in first? And Jet can run but he can't hide, Kate makes her presence known. Please review, no flames!


	5. Eternal Conflict

**A/N: **The reviews have been great everyone! Thank you! I'm feeling much better now, just in time for Halloween (my 20th birthday). Let's see how Danny's Halloween pans out...

_**Restless Teen Halloween**_

**Chapter Five: Eternal Conflict**

Tucker could barely stand to watch as Danny brashly stormed towards the pair in the center of the dance floor. All eyes were on Sam and the mysterious new kid. If Danny went ghost now he could kiss his secret identity goodbye!

Just feet away from his target Danny's path was blocked when Paullina suddenly decided to cut-in.

"Hi," she greeted the cute stranger, fluttering her long lashes and flashing a stunning smile. Waving her fingers daintily she proceeded to introduce herself, completely ignoring Sam. "My name's Paullina, what's yours?"

"Vince," Jet answered, slight annoyance and boredom evident in his tone, "but my friends call me Jet, Jet Skye."

At the mention of the name a few students in the crowd (including Sam, Tucker, and Danny) gasped in surprise. The name was that of the guy who'd been killed in the lab accident...was it a coincidence?

_Hmph_, Jet thought, _this girl is a carbon copy of Kate. In my mortal life I might've found her somewhat appealing, but now she's just another curse waiting to be cast. Sam is different, same is...unique._

Oblivious to the ghostly tale attached to the name Paullina continued to flirt shamelessly. "Well as you can tell by my fabulously exquisite masquerade ball costume, I am easily the wealthiest, prettiest, most popular girl here. I don't know how they do things in your old school, but here good looking and popular students do not mix with the lowly geeks."

Jet raised an eyebrow, _Unbelievable, I may have finally found someone WORSE than KATE!_

Sam had had enough, "How'd you like to get staked to the wall by this 'lowly geek' you pompous pinhead?!"

"Is that a threat?!" Paullina demanded.

"Why don't you come over here and find out _Barbie_?!" Sam snapped.

The crowd encircling them was growing larger and noisier now. Students (especially guys) were eagerly chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Jet cringed, this wasn't good. They were drawing too much attention. He had to do something fast, before Kate found him!

The gloves were coming off. Paullina's bruised ego wouldn't let her back down from a Goth geek and Sam certainly wasn't cowering from a shallow snob.

Danny was momentarily speechless. Maybe this whole 'fight' business would take care of the situation for him? Heh, it looked like Sam's little mystery date was forgotten.

"Sam wait!" Jet intervened, grabbing Sam's fist as she prepared to rearrange the prep's face. "She's not worth it Sam." he continued, ignoring the surprised murmurs from the crowd, "If I wanted to dance with a conceited snob I would've asked her. But I asked you. Girls like her are a dime a dozen. But you Sam...you are priceless."

The lavender eyed girl was left awestruck by what the charming ghost boy had just said. _I-is this Jet guy really the one from the lab accident? He's a really great actor. Can't fault a guy from standing up to Miss Perfect._

Outraged and utterly humiliated Paullina's face grew red with anger, "FINE PAL! DANCE WITH THE GOTH GEEK!! WHO WANTS TO HANG WITH A LOSER LIKE YOU ANYWAY?!"

Stomping away Paullina's embarrassment only worsened as waves of snickering swept through the crowd.

The music started to play again and Sam agreed to another dance with Jet to thank him for his bold mockery of the Queen of Vanity.

Realizing that he couldn't count on jealous girls to break up the pair Danny resolved to move on with his first plan, cutting in himself!

"Don't do it Danny!" Tucker winced...

"HEY!"

...too late.

Once again the music stopped and all heads turned towards Sam, Jet, and now Danny too.

Fenton's rage and jealously had finally gotten the better of him. His blue eyes flashed with green streaks, threatening to shift entirely at any moment. He felt hurt, betrayed, and most of all furious!

"Sam! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Danny!" Sam gasped instantly pushing away from Jet, "I-I well I was...I-I mean we were..."

Jet smirked as he noticed Danny clinching his fists; his blue eyes were starting to glow with an outline of neon green. _Sam is dating the halfa? This is too perfect!_

"Hold on!" Sam suddenly countered, "Why should I explain myself to you?! You and Tucker were the ones who ditched me! And so what if I dance with somebody else?! It's like we keep telling everyone Danny, we're just **_friends_**."

The statement only served to further hurt and enrage the halfa. Trying to sound indifferent—despite the increasingly high volume of his voice—he retorted, "FINE! See if I care!" and stormed away.

He wouldn't let her see how much she'd hurt him. If she wanted to go and dance with some pretty-boy just because he shot his mouth off to Paullina then that was just fine by him!

_Still_, he reasoned, _she would've never been dancing with him in the first place if Tuck and I hadn't run off and left her standing there all by herself like that. Oh great_, he frowned, _guilt trip._

Squeezing his eyes shut he continued to walk away at a rapid pace. This was the worst night of his life. _So what if it is partly my fault? Sam's the one who decided to dance with the guy! Ugh...it feels like she took one of those cheesy stakes she's wearing and drove it straight through my heart. And Tucker's the 'vampire' here._ he laughed bitterly at the irony.

Before he could make it to the gym doors his ghost breath unexpectedly appeared. "Oh joy," he grumbled, "just what I need."

Glancing around he spotted an orange-haired girl shoving through the crowd, glaring daggers at the couple in the center. Her ghostly aura was unmasked and flaring up all around her.

The new kid spotted her and sent her a mocking grin. _You're too late now Kate._

Fuming with anger Kate's eyes flashed an electric blue. In response Jet's eyes momentarily flashed red, his hold on Sam's back and shoulder tightened, drawing her closer as they finished their dance.

Putting the pieces together Danny realized that Jet was indeed the conceited pretty-boy from the lab accident, Sam was dancing with a ghost! "Then that means, that girl is his shallow, jealous ex-girlfriend!"

Ducking back through the crowd he snagged Tucker by the sleeve, "Wha?!"

"Cover for me!" he whispered, "I'm going ghost!"

As he went from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom the ghost girl was preparing to eliminate her 'replacement'. Her hands shone an intensely bright purple as supernatural energy coursed through her raging form.

Soaring over to Sam the halfa shoved her aside just as Kate's blast was unleashed. Jet leapt back, staring at the smoking circle where Sam once stood then glaring over his shoulder at the halfa who had landed on top of her.

"You low down, skirt-chasing creep!" Kate shrieked.

"Stuck-up, spoiled cheerleader!" Jet retorted.

The crowd quickly dispersed, teens screaming and running for the exit. It was another terrifying ghostly attack...they knew the drill.

Over by the refreshment stand Jazz had finally arrived and managed to detain her parents for all of fifteen minutes. The commotion in the center of the gym was starting to worry her though. She'd spotted Danny heading into the crowd, looking mad as a hornet, probably girl troubles.

"What on Earth is going on?" Maddie questioned Jack.

"I don't know," Jack admitted, "but this massive panic has 'GHOST' written all over it!"

_If they embarrass me, and I find out Danny's involved, I'm gonna kill him!_ Jazz vowed.

Danny hurriedly pushed himself off of Sam and helped her to her feet. "They guy you've been dancing with is actually the ghost from the lab explosion." he explained pointing to the orange-haired girl, "And she's his jealous ex-girlfriend."

The blasts Kate was firing were more than enough to convince Sam, "Thanks," she said softly, "Look Danny, I'm sor-"

"Apology accepted," he smiled, "and I shouldn't have ditched you."

Sam smiled understandingly as he looked from her, to the fighting ghosts, then back to her nervously. "It's okay Danny. You're the superhero here. Go on and fight the ghosts."

The halfa's face instantly brightened, "Right!"

Tucker gestured nervously towards the feuding ghosts while the remaining students screamed and ran around in a chaotic effort to get out of the way. "Not to interrupt this 'tender moment' but don't you think this should wait until there aren't a couple of crazed teen ghosts ripping apart the gym?!"

Nodding Danny flew up to the ghosts, "Sorry to break up this touching reunion but now's not the time or place to settle this! Some I'm gonna have to ask you to take this fight back to the Ghost Zone!"

"Back off Halfa!" Kate snapped. Angrily she fired a blast at the white-haired ghost kid, sending him flying back into the dessert table.

"Okay..." Danny muttered, lifting a bowl of half-eaten gelatin off his head, "...now I'm MAD!"

Sam and Tucker watched as Danny joined in on the fight. Pretty soon it was hard to tell who was blasting at who.

Seeing Kate momentarily preoccupied with fending off the halfa's blasts Jet took the opportunity to sneak away. In the blink of an eye he vanished from site only to reappear behind an unsuspecting Sam.

Dodging another of Kate's powerful energy blasts Danny glanced around to notice that one of his opponents was missing. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"Danny!" Tucker's voice called.

"Tuck?" Danny whipped his head around; he couldn't see his friend anywhere.

"Up here!" Tucker yelled.

Craning his neck Danny spotted Tucker stuck to the scoreboard with some sort of ectoplasmic goo. "He got her Danny!"

"Who?!" Danny questioned, only to be answered by a sinister laugh.

Floating amidst the ceilings rafters Jet chuckled triumphantly as Sam writhed about in his arms. "Now that I have your girlfriend my twenty-one year torture finally comes to an end! Don't worry about Sam. I'll take GOOD care of her! Mwuhahaha!!!"

With that said Jet took on his ghost form and fazed through the closest wall, dragging the captive Sam along for the ride.

"Nice going Genius!" Kate fumed, "You let him getaway!"

* * *

**_Amanda/Artiste:_** My deadline is almost up! We're mere chapters away from the exciting conclusion of 'Restless Teen Halloween"! Next chapter: In order to rescue Sam before it's too late Danny must rely on the self-centered ghost girl for help. But will Kate agree to this alliance? Or will Sam be doomed to spend eternity trapped in the Ghost Zone? Trick-or-treat...or review...no flames, they'll singe the candy! :-P


	6. Bitter Alliance

**A/N: **Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost and I have returned! Now I shall take over this author's note and type all about the wonders of my cubical domain! Me: I don't think so. Box Ghost: Ha! You can't stop me! Pitiful human! I am all powerful, all knowing, all... Me: (whips out Fenton Thermos) Box Ghost: ...crud! Me: (spins sealed thermos around on index finger) And now back to our story.

_**Restless Teen Halloween**_

**Chapter Six: Bitter Alliance**

"Oh man!" Danny panicked, "That creep's got Sam!"

"Hey!" Tucker called, "Can you get me down please?"

"And whose fault is that?!" Kate snapped, "Now that cretin will break his half of the curse and your little girlfriend will be trapped in the Ghost Zone forever!"

"All right ghosts!" Jack shouted, taking aim with the Fenton Foamer, "Prepare to be thwarted!"

"I don't have time for this!" Danny complains. Glancing at the scoreboard he zips over and pries Tucker loose.

"Tuck, can you distract my parents while I rescue Sam?" he whispers.

"Um...sure, but how are you gonna find Sam?" Tucker inquires once his feet are back on solid ground.

Staring back at Kate (who obviously wasn't amused by Jack's threats) Danny replied, "To quote Skulker, _'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'_."

"Got'cha," Tucker smirked, giving Danny a quick thumb's up before rushing towards the ghost hunters. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! Look out!"

Jack and Maddie turned around just as Tucker came crashing into them, knocking them all to the floor.

"Now's our chance!" Danny exclaimed, soaring over and grabbing Kate by the wrist. "We've gotta catch up to them before Sam gets hurt!"

"Where are we going?!" Kate demanded.

"To the old lab!" Danny answered as he fazed through the wall with her in tow. "You're going to take me through whatever portal you used to get out of the Ghost Zone!"

"And why should **_I_** help **_you_**?!"

"Because if you don't Jet's gonna use my best friend to break the curse and leave you stranded!" Danny reminded her.

"Hmph," Kate didn't like her options, but she knew that siding with the ghost kid was the best chance she stood of stopping Jet. "Fine Halfa, but don't think I'm going easy on you once this little 'truce' is over!"

"Yeah yeah I know how this whole 'teaming up with your foes' thing works." Danny mumbled.

"Tucker!" Jack yelled, "Why on Earth did you ram us like that? We were about to make the biggest ghost bust in history!"

"Um..." Tucker fidgeted, "...I thought I saw a ghost sneaking up on you?"

Looking behind them they saw their daughter skulking over, angry and embarrassed...as usual.

"Oh Tucker," Maddie smiled, "that's not a ghost. It's just Jazz."

"Or is it?" Mr. Fenton asked with his eyes narrowing.

"Jack," Maddie scolded, "we've been through this. Jazz is not a ghost. Just like Danny isn't either."

_That's what they think_. Tucker grinned nervously.

* * *

Danny and Kate reached the old lab in no time. Danny took a moment to wince at the broken door, obviously forced open by his parents. _Mr. Lancer's definitely gonna make me pay for that._

"Over here!" Kate griped impatiently.

"This?" Danny questioned, skeptically gazing at the broken mirror. "It's cracked and all streaked up!"

"Moron," Kate huffed before placing a hand on the mirror's surface. Instantly the cracks filled with an eerie green light, the glow consumed the entire mirror within seconds and a portal straight into the Ghost Zone was opened.

"Wow, appearances _can_ be deceiving." Danny observed.

"Don't get too excited," Kate warned, "There's a limitation to this portal. It can only be used during the night of the school's Halloween Dance. And it can only be opened by me or Jet."

"So how much time do we have?" Danny asked.

"The dance officially ends at midnight." Kate answered.

Checking his watch Danny frowned, "That leaves us less than ten minutes!"

"Then we'd better get going!" Kate snapped before dragging Danny into the portal.

"DANNY!" Tucker yelled, rushing into the lab. "You're parents are coming, I can't hold them off!"

"You have to try Tuck!" Danny called, halfway through the portal, "We've only got til midnight!!"

Tucker watched as his pal disappeared through the swirling green vortex. Raising his arm he shoved up his sleeve, setting his alarm to go off exactly at midnight. "You haven't got long," he muttered, watching the seconds tick away on the digital timer.

"Where are the ghosts?!" Jack demanded, appearing in the doorway.

"Um...they..." Tucker stammered.

"They didn't go through the portal yet did they?" Maddie asked.

"Well...yeah!" Tucker replied, "Looks like they got away. Oh well, better luck next year."

Raising the Fenton Sealer Jack took aim at the mirror, "Not for these ghosts!"

"What are you doing?!" Tucker gasped, rushing to stand in between the device and the mirror.

"Step aside Tucker!" Jack ordered, "I'm going to seal the portal for good! Those ghosts won't be wreaking havoc at the dance next year or ever again!"

"B-but..."

"Hey!" Jazz interrupted, panting as she staggered in, "I thought you said you were going to try to help them!"

"Obviously they're too dangerous to reason with!" Jack replied, "You saw how they were recklessly blasting at each other during the dance!"

"They were lashing out Dad!" Jazz objected, "Obvious cries for help and attention!"

"But Jazz dear," Maddie began, "what exactly can we do for them in such a short time?"

"Short time?" Jazz asked.

"The curse's effect of transporting them here only last for the duration of the dance." Jack explained, "Once midnight comes around they're stuck in the Ghost Zone for another year."

"And they won't be any more cooperative next year." Maddie added.

"I don't care!" Jazz insisted, "They've suffered for over two decades! It's time they were brought together, forced to resolve their differences, and finally at peace with their true inner selves."

"Uh yeah...what she said." Tucker nodded.

Exchanging doubtful glances Jack and Maddie finally sighed in defeat.

"Well, I guess we could give it a few minutes." Jack agreed, "But if they're not out here and behaving like civilized—ur—ghosts by midnight I'm blasting that portal closed for good!"

Gulping Tucker turned back to the mirror. _Hurry Danny...you're running out of time!_

* * *

Once through the portal Danny noticed that the Casper High he knew was now the Casper High of the mid '80s. The halls were decorated for the Halloween Dance and students in costumes were all gathering in the gym.

"Welcome to my eternal nightmare." Kate grumbled, "Every day is the day of the stupid Halloween Dance! I'm getting so sick of confronting that loser!"

"Huh?"

Sighing Kate explained, "The curse is like this, we live out each day of afterlives stuck in this school on both the day and night of the dance. Every day Jet either flirts with every other girl there, or tries to run off and hide from me so he doesn't get chewed out in front of everyone...again!"

"But _why_ do you keep confronting him?" Danny inquired. "It seems like it would get old after a while."

"Ha! It's jerk face's fault that I'm stuck here in the first place!" Kate replied. "If he hadn't cheated on me twenty-one years ago then I wouldn't have been yelling at him in the science lab and we wouldn't have been caught in that explosion!"

"But, don't you think it would be easier—for both of you—if you just **forgave** him?"

Kate's eyes flashed a dangerous electric blue, "Look Halfa, you just stay out of this! You've got no idea what I've been through! Let's just go save that freaky girlfriend of yours so I can get back to making Jet suffer for cheating on me and stranding us here!"

"Whatever," he shrugged, _I almost feel sorry for the guy._

It didn't take them long to find Jet and Sam. The lavender-eyed girl's cries echoed throughout the nearly empty halls.

"Let go of me you Grubby Ghost!" she ordered, stomping down on Jet's foot.

"Pathetic," Jet shook his head, "don't you realize that here you're the ghost? You pass right through me."

"That's right!" Sam's eyes widened, concentrating she managed to slip free of Jet's hold.

"What?!"

"Like you said Jet, I'm the ghost!" Sam grinned, "And you can't touch me!"

"Ha! I don't need to touch you!" Jet retorted cockily, "All I have to do is keep you here until midnight. Then the curse is broken, you replace Kate, and I'm free of her eternal nagging."

"You forgot about the portal!"

"The portal can't be opened by anyone except me or Kate." Jet smirked.

Sam appeared to be at a loss for words. _What am I supposed to do now?!_

"Don't worry Sam," Jet chuckled, "You'll see your precious Danny again...next year! And by then he'll probably have found some other girl to like. You'll see, these high school crushes never last."

"DON'T COUNT ON IT!!!" Danny shouted zooming towards Jet from out of nowhere and slamming his fist right into the ghost's jaw.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed happily.

Kate stood, unnoticed, by the water fountain located in an intention in the wall. "If Sam replaces me...does that mean I'll be free to leave the Ghost Zone whenever I want? I'll be banished from this part of the realm...but where will I be banished to?" she wondered aloud.

Jet countered Danny's next punch with a roundhouse kick in the gut. Danny flew back into the lockers, and dented about four in the process.

"Give it up Halfa," Jet sneered, "I'm too far above your level!"

"What a snob." Danny muttered, wincing a bit as he forced himself to stand. "I'm not through with you yet!"

"Likewise," Jet grinned as he came charging straight for the halfa.

_Looks like Jet may actually win._ Kate mused, _Wonder if he's realized yet that his ticket out of here is finding someone to replace **him**. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out!_

Another well placed punch from Danny sent Jet skidding down the hall on his backside. Sliding past Kate he noted the smug grin she wore. _Huh? What's she know that I don't?_

Danny prepared himself for another attack as Jet came dashing back down the hall. Instead he was surprised to see him stop by the water fountain and yank his ex into view.

"All right Kate, spill it!" Jet ordered, "What's so funny?!"

Slapping his hand away Kate laughed manically, "You still don't get it do you?! You pathetic, dense, cheater!"

Sam and Danny rushed up to the pair looking just as confused as Jet.

"What are you talking about?!" he demanded.

"You've been scheming ever since we got here to find a girl to replace me with. So that you could break the curse and be rid of me for good!" Kate continued between bouts of laughter, "But had you ever stopped to consider that this curse was caused by betrayal you would've realized that by one of us betraying the other we release **them **instead of ourselves!"

"W-what?!" Jet gasped. "Y-you mean instead of making Sam my new 'Monique' I've actually just made her my new 'Kate'?!"

"Exactly Casanova." Kate chuckled.

"Hey I don't wanna be either of those girls!" Sam objected.

"You won't be," Danny promised, "I'm getting you out of here."

"And just how are you going to do that Halfa?" Kate questioned. "Even if by some fluke your ghost powers allow you to pass back into the living world through the portal they can't help her!"

"I-I lost," Jet seemed dumbfounded as he sank to his knees in the middle of the hall, "I'm still cursed. And I FREED _Kate_ instead! **NO!!!!**"

Danny held Sam's hands in his own. "Sam, there's gotta be someway I can get you out of here before midnight."

"Forget it Danny," Sam sighed, "You tried your best. Right now you've gotta get back to that portal before it's too late for you too."

Kate raised an eyebrow, hardly believing her ears. _The Goth geek is telling her loser boyfriend to save himself?_

"No Sam!" Danny protested, "I won't leave you! There's no way I'll just abandon you here!"

"Danny you don't have any other choice!" Sam insisted.

"Actually," Jet snickered, snapping out of his shocked state and rising to his feet, "there is a way you can save your little girlfriend Danny."

"How?!" Danny demanded, "Neither of you will open the portal so how can I take Sam back to the living world?!"

"Kate may not be willing to send her back," Jet smirked, "but I will...on one condition."

Narrowing his eyes Danny took a step towards the ghost boy, "What's the condition?"

"Agree to switch places with Sam," Jet answered, "stay here as MY replacement so that I can be free of the curse. Kate betrayed me by bringing you here. That means that as of now you're both trapped with you as the only one with the power to get out. If you agree to stay put, I'll open our side of the portal and allow Sam to return home."

"WHAT?!" Kate shrieked.

"Don't do it Danny!" Sam pleaded. "Think about what you'd be losing! Your body, your family, and your life!"

_I-I don't know what to do!_ Danny held his head in his hands, torn between two choices. One, save Sam and forfeit his life to being trapped within this realm of the Ghost Zone forever with the ill-tempered and arrogant Kate. Two, return to the living world, leave Sam behind, and hate himself for the rest of his life.

Off to the side Kate was leaning against the row of undamaged lockers studying the halfa carefully. _Hm, he's really thinking about sacrificing himself to save his girlfriend. And that Sam girl keeps begging him to leave her here. They're both willing to suffer an eternity trapped inside the Ghost Zone for each other._

Though she wouldn't admit it, Kate was developing a grudging respect for the halfa and his girlfriend. She sensed a strong bond between them. If only she and Jet had managed to form that sort of bond, they wouldn't be in the mess they're in now.

Seeing Danny hesitate Jet spun around to Kate, "Time's running out!" he yelled, "We can trap these two 'love birds' here as our replacements and exit the mirror! We'll finally be free!"

Frowning Kate locked eyes with him, "So...you really wanna be rid of me that badly?"

"Huh?"

Her brow furrowed just before she exclaimed, "Well too bad! If you hadn't cheated on me then we wouldn't have been arguing in the lab when the explosion happened! And...and," tears began to gather in her cerulean eyes, "if I hadn't been so shallow back then...I never would've dated a jerk like you in the first place!!!"

"Danny! Have you found Sam yet?!" Tucker's voice echoed through the hall.

"That's Tucker!" Danny shouted, "His side of the portal's still open. We must still be able to hear him!"

"Yeah but that probably means that he can't hear us!" Sam concluded.

"Danny your parents have gone out to the RV to get the spare Fenton Thermos incase some 'ghosts' pop out in the next few minutes! They're gonna be back soon and they're planning to seal up the portal!" Tucker explained, "Jazz is standing guard in the hallway incase Lancer shows up but you've GOT to get out of there NOW!"

"Don't be a fool!" Jet screamed to Kate, "This may be our only chance to get out of here!"

"Our only chance passed us by twenty-one years ago," Kate stated firmly, "We decided who we were back then, and everything we did was our own choice. Now we're just gonna have to deal with it!"

With that said she walked across the hall to a large wooden door a kicked it open. "This is the science lab, in the Ghost Zone it hasn't exploded since our punishment is to relive the dance we missed every day. The mirror above the sink is your way back to the living world. Come on!"

Danny and Sam rushed inside while Kate slammed the door in Jet's face and locked it. Rushing to the mirror she placed a hand over it and stepped back as the portal appeared, "It'll take you back but you have to hurry! When you reach the other side you have to seal it somehow."

"How?!" Danny asked.

"I don't know...smash the mirror!" Kate blurted.

Nodding solemnly Danny took Sam by the elbow and tried to pull her towards the mirror.

Sam refused to budge, she stared at the ghost girl before speaking, "But...you'll be stuck here...with him."

"Yeah," Kate admitted, "but he's nothing I can't handle."

Pounding against the door Jet shouted, "I'll get you for this Halfa! You can't do this to me! I REFUSE to stay trapped here another minute with HER!!"

"Too bad pal," Danny remarked, one foot sitting on the brim of the mirror, "you shouldn't have cheated on her. Then you wouldn't be in this mess. I hope—for her sake—that you two can work something out."

"DANNY! SAM!" Tucker yelled, "My alarm's going off! Get your butts out here!"

With a quick wave of goodbye to the newly reformed Kate, Danny and Sam leapt through the mirror, holding each other's hand tightly.

"You think we'll make it in time?" Sam asked as they were sent hurtling through the portal.

"I hope so!" Danny answered.

They could hear the sound of Tucker's alarm going off as they traveled between the two openings. The sound was gradually growing louder and louder until...

* * *

**_Amanda/Artiste:_** Ha! Cliffhanger...don't ya just love those? Next chapter: Will Danny and Sam make it back in time? What if Jack and Maddie are there waiting to suck the first 'ghost' they see into the Fenton Thermos? Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next and final chapter of "Restless Teen Halloween"! Don't forget to review, no flames!


	7. The Other Halfa Me

**A/N: **Darn...went a little over my deadline. Oh well, here's the last chapter. There may be one more just as bloopers and outtakes to make up for me missing my deadline. Anyways, Happy (belated) Halloween!

_**Restless Teen Halloween**_

**Chapter Seven: The Other Halfa Me**

Tucker nervously paced the room as his alarm sounded the last beep before midnight had officially been reached. "Danny...Sam...where are you?!"

He was answered by a bright flash of light from the swirling green vortex as two figures shot out onto the floor. As soon as they'd passed through time was up and the portal resealed itself for another year.

Nervously approaching the pair on the floor Tucker was relieved to see that both Danny and Sam had made it out in one piece. They both lie in a heap on the floor, moaning and rubbing their aching backsides.

"Stupid portal," Sam muttered, "next time I'm taking the stairs."

"Ooh..." Danny groaned, "...is it over? Did we make it?"

"You bet you did!" Tucker exclaimed happily, "And you couldn't have cut it any closer!"

Reverting back to his human (non-ghost) form Danny stood and faced the mirror. Wordlessly he pried it from the wall and held it up over his head.

"What are you doing?!" Sam demanded.

"What does it **look** like I'm doing?" Danny replied, "Kate told us to smash the mirror!"

"But she'll be stranded in there...FOREVER!!!" Sam protested.

"There's no other way," Danny said resolutely, "If we don't smash it Sam the portal will reopen next year and we'll have to deal with this mess all over again!"

"But-"

"I'm sorry Sam," Danny apologized, "but this is the way she wanted it."

Sighing in defeat Sam hung her head, "Fine, do what you have to do."

Pausing for a moment he silently stared at the mirror, the only portal out of the Ghost Zone for Jet Skye and Kate Ritzfield. _I really wish there was some other way._

Sam closed her eyes and winced when she heard the sound of glass shattering on the crumbled tiles of the floor. Forcing herself to look she saw the scattered remains of the mirror. The portal was sealed forever, and that probably sealed the fate of Jet and Kate as well.

"What was that noise?" Jazz asked, sticking her head in the door.

She was nearly trampled when Jack and Maddie rushed in behind her. "Was it a ghost?!" Jack shouted, brandishing the spare Fenton Thermos.

"Is everyone all right?" Maddie inquired worriedly pulling off her hood.

"Did the ghosts leap out of the portal? Did we miss them again?!" Jack demanded.

"Um...sorry Dad. No ghosts here." Danny laughed nervously, "Just us fun-loving, mirror breaking teenagers."

Raising an eyebrow Jazz fixed her brother with a suspicious gaze, "How'd you two sneak in here anyway? I was standing guard outside the whole time."

"Uh...well we...uh..." Danny and Sam began to fidget.

Hurriedly glancing around Tucker spotted a large grate covering the old AC vents leading into the lab. "They um, came in through the ventilation shaft!"

The lame excuse got a lot of skeptical looks but ultimately seemed to satisfy everyone's curiosity.

"Well Maddie," Jack sighed, "with the mirror broken there's no way those ghosts can ever get back to the living world."

"Yes," Maddie agreed, "though it's a shame that we didn't get to try out the Fenton Sealer."

"Don't you worry," Jack assured her, "whenever there's a ghost trying to use some third rate portal to enter our world and wreak havoc...the **Fenton Sealer** will be ready!"

As everyone started filing out of the room Danny softly grabbed Sam's elbow, "Hey um, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry again for uh...well for ignoring you. I mean, you and I...we're friends, and friends shouldn't leave each other hangin' like that."

Shaking her head Sam placed a finger over his lips, "Then maybe you'd like to make it up to me right now?"

Eyes widening Danny gulped, "L-like how?"

Leaning forward Sam teasingly stopped just before their lips could meet, "Like by giving me that dance you owe me."

"O-oh," he blushed, "O-okay!"

Moving forward he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as they proceeded to sway to a silent song. With a smile Sam took one of his hands from around her waist and gently laid it atop her shoulder. Danny gradually relaxed as their dance continued. Sam would occasionally lay her head against his chest then draw back, staring at him as if he were some wonder of the world, not because of his ghostly powers, but because of something unknown, unrecognizable to anyone but them.

Moonlight shone in, illuminating the dusty and cobweb filled lab. Yet the dust seemed to sparkle as the cobwebs blew back and forth against the slight breeze filtering in through the cracks in the windows. The scene was enchanting as the teenage couple moved back and forth, literally floating on air.

Looking down at the floor a few feet beneath them Sam idly wondered if this was just another fluke in Danny's powers or if he was intentionally lifting them off the floor.

_She's so beautiful._ Danny found himself thinking with a captivated sigh as he watched the moonbeams play off the ebony strands of her hair.

_He really is handsome, both as Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom._ Sam smiled as she lifted her head once more. _But it's the guy behind the pretty face that makes my knees go weak. Wonder if he'll ever realize that? Wonder if he'll ever think of me the same way? I wonder if..._

Her train of thought was abruptly halted when a pair of soft, warm lips captured hers in a searing kiss that could only be described as **_supernatural_**.

* * *

_**...THE END...**_

**_Amanda/Artiste:_** Stay tuned for bloopers and outtakes. They should be up before the week is out. I'll probably include some Tucker/Valerie in them. I hope you all enjoyed my first Danny Phantom fanfic. And I hope everyone had a safe and Happy Halloween! Please review before you go, remember not to flame me! :-)


	8. Bloopers & Outtakes!

**A/N: **Well here it is, the bloopers and outtakes extra chapter! Thank you so much for your positive reviews! And thanks for the happy birthday wish, I had a great birthday. I do plan on writing a sequel to this. I've got it all planned out. Trouble is I've still got my other fanfics to finish and time is always a rarity. But I promise to work on it and post as soon as I can. Without further ado, on with the comedic chaos!

_**Restless Teen Halloween**_

**Extra Chapter: Bloopers & Outtakes!**

**Chapter One**

SCENE: Danny's revenge for Dash's spitball attacks.

"Hehe...this'll get that loser good." Dash chuckled. Looking up he was disappointed (and a bit confused) to find that Danny had vanished. "Hn, well no biggie, I can still nail his dorky friend."

Danny followed Dash's gaze and gasped, "Oh no! Tucker!"

With an irritated growl he bent the straw back towards Dash just as he let loose a breath.

"Huh?" Dash paused bewildered when nothing happened.

"What happened to the spitball?" Danny asked.

"I dunno," Dash shrugged.

Danny leaned in for a closer look while Dash tried to dislodge it with another hard blow.

The spitball came flying out nailing Danny right between the eyes. "YUCK!!"

"Ew," Paullina cringed, scooting her desk away, "That's disgusting!"

"And the 'phantom menace' strikes again," Sam sighed turning back around in her seat.

SCENE: Ms. Marlette reads the teacher's lesson plan aloud.

Dash was next to be called on, "So since you're a last minute sub and all does this mean we don't have to do any real work?"

"I'm sorry...Dash...but your regular teacher did leave a lesson plan behind before leaving early." Ms. Marlette answered, holding a sheet of paper up for all to see. "It says here that you were all supposed to practice public speaking today."

The class let out a collective groan of disappointment.

Sliding her glasses back down on her face Ms. Marlette read the note aloud,

"_Dear Substitute,_

_Today in class we are scheduled to begin our section on the mating practices of purple-back guerillas."_

A collective snicker is heard from the students.

Ms. Marlette blushes, crumpling the paper the in her hand. "All right, who wrote this?!"

**Chapter Two**

SCENE: Sam and Tucker argue in the cafeteria.

Annoyed Sam spun around nearly knocking the trays out of both their hands, "Oh like meat lovers are so great. At least us Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarians don't go around telling lame-o ghost stories."

"Lame? My ghost story wasn't lame!" Tucker retorted, "And in case you've forgotten it was based entirely on actual events!"

"Tucker," Sam replied with half-lidded eyes, "you tried to tell a 'spooky story' about your encounter with 'the box ghost' while walking to your locker."

"Well it would've been frightening..." Tucker trailed off, "...except he got sidetracked by that box of old textbooks Mr. Lancer was moving to storage."

At that moment the Box Ghost fazed through the freezer doors carrying a crate filled with boxes of frozen fudge pops. The crate blocks his view causing him to bump into Sam and Tucker who struggle to hold onto their lunch trays.

Glancing around the crate he spots them and goes on one of his monotonous rants. "I am the Box Ghost! Fear me for I have confiscated this cubical container filled with many other cubical containers which I shall use to...um...to..."

"Bribe kindergarteners out of their juice boxes?" Sam inquires with evident sarcasm.

Blinking the apparition looks at the two teens, then to the crate, then back again. After a moment sweat is visibly rolling down his brown.

Sam and Tucker continue to watch, boredom of the repetitive situation is quickly setting in.

Chewing on his lower lip the ghost loudly blurts out, "BEWARE!!!" before tightening his grip on the crate and zooming though the closest window.

A few tables over Dash glances down at his 'meatloaf surprise'. Poking it warily with a fork he mutters, "That's it; from now on I'm bringing a bag lunch."

SCENE: The Fenton family is gathered in the lab as Jack and Maddie equip themselves.

Shaking her head Jazz brushed past her odd little bro and entered the lab. "It's just a jumpsuit Dad. You have a dozen more just like it in your closet!"

"Jazz is right dear," Maddie agreed, "Now why don't we just sit this aside and get back to work on our latest invention so we'll be all ready to go ghost hunting tonight?"

"Tonight?!" Danny's blue eyes widened. "W-why are you going out ghost hunting tonight?!"

"Actually we can't," Jack replies absently.

Surprised Maddie starts to object, "But Jack, why not?"

Looking up from a box his been searching through he pulls a T.V. Guide from his back pocket, "Because Ghost Busters 2 is coming on at 9. I have to stay home and tape it!"

Raising an eyebrow Jazz speaks, "Um...Dad, why don't you just use the VCR timer to record the show?"

"Because then I'll just have to fast forward through all the commercials!" Jack states matter-of-factly.

Narrowing her eyes Jazz heads for the door, "This is only further evidence to support my theory of either being adopted or switched at birth."

SCENE: Sam and Tucker are at the dance waiting for Danny to show up.

Sam sighs leaning against the bleachers. "He's late."

"Don't look at me!" Tucker huffs and folds his arms over his chest, "I got fired from being his official time manager, remember?"

Five minutes later...

"This is ridiculous!" Sam exclaims.

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic?" Tucker wonders aloud.

Glaring at him Sam snaps, "He's a ghost boy Tucker! He can **fly**. What traffic?!"

"I dunno...ducks?!"

Grumbling Sam chooses to ignore his last comment.

Ten minutes later...

After finishing off his twelfth cup of punch Tucker turns to Sam, "So what exactly are you supposed to be anyway?"

"A vampire slayer," Sam mutters.

Tucker nods, "Oh, like that blonde girl on TV?"

"I guess."

Smirking he reveals his fake fangs and teases, "So does this mean you've got a _thing_ for vampires?"

Ten seconds later...

"HELP!!! SHE'S GOT A STAKE!!!"

An infuriated Sam chases a terrified Tucker around the gym brandishing a blunt yet highly dangerous object.

**Chapter Three**

SCENE: Enter the old science lab where the ghost of Jet Skye is about to emerge.

An overturned Bunsen burner ignited from its position amidst a shattered lab table. The piece of lab equipment sat upright, its flame soaring up towards the ceiling. Just before reaching the damaged sprinkler system overhead a human-like figure took shape and emerged from the flames. The brightness of the fire gradually died down revealing a teenage looking ghost boy. He stood just under six feet tall. Pausing he scanned the room with piercing mahogany eyes. Running a hand through his well groomed russet hair he let out a frustrated sigh.

"So it's once again..." he trails off, and then sniffs the air. "...is something burning?"

Turning around he spots his reflection in the cracked mirror over the sink.

"AAAHHH!!! I'M ON **FIRE**!!"

Several stage hands rush up with fire extinguishers and proceed to spray Jet down.

After closer inspection of the Bunsen burner the prop director reaches one obvious conclusion, "This device has been tampered with."

Off set Kate's taunting laughter is heard.

SCENE: Jazz questions Jack and Maddie about helping the troubled teen ghosts.

"Well dear," Maddie suggested, "why don't you come along with us and see if you can't help these two put their past behind them?"

"M-me?!" Jazz stammered, "You want **ME** to come ghost hunting with **_you_**? What if someone sees me?!"

"Don't worry Jazz, you can wear this disguise!" before Jazz can object Jack steps forward and 'disguises' her with a pair of oversized black-rimmed glass and a fake nose with mustache.

Clearly not amused Jazz growls, "This is all going in the memoirs."

**Chapter Four**

SCENE: Jazz leads her parents on a wild goose chase around the school.

"Jazz dear!" Maddie called, "Are you sure this is the way to the old science lab?"

"Yeah," Jack panted, lagging behind, "I could swear we've passed that restroom with the 'wet floor' sign four times already."

Skidding to a stop Jazz spun around pretending to be offended. "Are you kidding me?! I go to this school! I know my way around these halls. Don't worry, we're almost there."

"You've been saying that every ten minutes for the past hour sweetie." Maddie sighed.

A loud gurgling noise was heard causing both females to glance back at Jack.

"Ahem," Mr. Fenton fake coughed then flashed a sheepish grin, "I think it's time I made a quick visit to the little ghost hunter's room."

In a flash he'd disappeared into the bathroom. A split second later a startled "AAAHH!!" was heard followed by a loud clatter.

Maddie and Jazz exchanged worried glances. Maddie was about to go in and check on him when she heard a voice mutter, "Sorry ma'am, wrong door...I thought this urinal looked suspiciously like a sink."

Shaking her head she went back over to Jazz.

"I want a paternity test and I want it now." Jazz hisses.

SCENE: Danny and his friends return to the gym only to be caught by Mr. Lancer.

Once again Danny grabbed the shoulders of his friends and fazed them through the wall.

"Don't look so bummed Danny," Sam said as he sat them down just outside the gym doors, "It's not like the old science lab not really being haunted is a **_bad _**thing ya know?"

Shifting out of his phantom form Danny nodded, "Yeah, you're right Sam. It's just-"

Before he could finish his sentence the gym doors swung open revealing their teacher (and vice principal) Mr. Lancer. "Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson, and Mr. Foley...welcome back to the party." he spoke in a tone way too calm for comfort. "And just where have you three detention-seekers been?"

"Um..." Tucker gulped, "...bathroom?"

Mr. Lancer's eyebrow rose, "All three of you? At the same time?"

"Uh yeah..." Danny stammered.

"Well actually it was only Sam who had to go." Tucker interrupted, "Danny and I just went along for—uh—moral support?"

Everyone else falls dead silent and stares at Tucker disbelievingly.

"What?!" he asks innocently.

SCENE: Jet makes his move on Sam.

Removing her hand from over her face Sam glanced around and sighed, "Ditched again."

"How short-sighted of them-" a smooth unfamiliar voice spoke from behind her.

Spinning around Sam came face-to-face with an incredibly handsome, incredibly mysterious teenager in one heck of a snappy pirate costume.

"-to squander all their time chasing after pretty faces when true, exquisite beauty lies right in front of them." he finished.

Blinking confusedly Sam awkwardly pointed to herself, "Uh...you mean _ME_?! Well I-"

"You are lovely," he cut in, placing a light kiss atop her hand.

Blushing like crazy Sam took a step back, _Danny...Tucker...where the heck did those two go?!_ "Look, this is really nice of you and all but I'm actually here with-"

"-out a date, obviously," he interrupted again. Looking around he appeared a bit upset, "How dare those so-called friends of yours abandon you and then traipse about, ignoring you so!"

Hearing this Sam got a bit defensive, "Hey! My friends aren't ignoring me they're just-"

"-not here." Jet smiled slyly.

Starting to get annoyed by his constant interruptions Sam decides to get even.

"Please," he bowed slightly.

"Please what?" she asks.

"Please," he bows again, "do me the-"

"The what?" she smirks.

Quirking an eyebrow he starts over...again. "Please, do me the honor of-"

"Of what?!" she mocks him.

Growing irritated he speeds up his line, "Pleasedomethehonorofjoiningmeon-"

"On what?" Sam blurts out, "The table? The chair? Your yacht in the middle of the Caribbean Sea a week from next Tuesday?!"

Determined to win this war of interruption Jet growls, "The dance floor! Please do me the honor of joining me on the dance floor!"

"Oh geez, I dunno..." she continues to smirk.

"Please," Jet insists.

"Please what?" Sam cuts in.

"ARGH!!!" Jet throws his arms in the air, spins on his heal, and storms off.

"Sam...one. Loser ghost boy...zero." she states smugly.

**Chapter Five**

SCENE: Paullina and Sam quarrel at the dance.

Sam had had enough, "How'd you like to get staked to the wall by this 'lowly geek' you pompous pinhead?!"

"Is that a threat?!" Paullina demanded.

"Why don't you come over here and find out _Barbie_?!" Sam snapped.

The crowd encircling them was growing larger and noisier now. Students (especially guys) were eagerly chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

**WHAM!**

The chanting stops and turns to sounds of pain, "Ooo..." as the crowd winces after having watched Sam unexpectedly sock Paullina in the jaw.

"Sam!" Danny exclaims, surprised that his friend would lose her cool like that.

Woozily the injured girl sits up and rubs her bruised jaw, "She...she **_hit_** ME!"

"That's a three day suspension Miss Manson," Mr. Lancer informs her.

"Whatever," Sam grins down at the dumbstruck prep, "it was worth it."

(A/N: Sam is now my hero.)

SCENE: Ten minutes _after_ the scene where Jet kidnapped Sam while Danny and Kate were fighting.

"Hello?!" Tucker calls, still stuck to the scoreboard with a mass of ectoplasmic goo.

Looking around the empty gym nervously he begins to struggle about in a desperate attempt to wriggle free.

"Anybody out there?! Danny? Sam?!"

_I knew I should've made a pit stop before this scene started._

"Don't you guys think you're forgetting _SOMETHING_?!"

Tucker hangs his head despairingly but suddenly his mood brightens when he hears the sounds of footsteps across the gym floor coming towards him.

"VALERIE!" he cheers, "You came to rescue me!"

"Yeah right," she grins, "but first I've got a question for you."

"Um...okay, shoot."

"Remember that first dance where you kept askin' all those girls to go with you and you got turned down by every single one but me?"

"Hehe...vaguely." Tucker answers, a knot forming in his stomach.

"And then I finally agreed to go and told you to pick me up but you _never_ did?"

"Uh-oh..."

Clenching her fists Valerie continues, "Just why exactly did you stand me up?"

"I-"

"And what's this I hear about you taking Sam to the dance instead of me?!" she demands.

"Valerie I-"

"What on Earth would possess you to go and ask _TWO_ girls to the **same** dance?!"

"Well um 'possession' is pretty much what happened." Tucker tries to explain.

"**_Please_** Tucker Foley," Valerie huffs, placing her hands on her hips, "if you think for one minute that I'm gonna buy that lame excuse then you've got another thing comin'!"

"Oh boy," Tucker slumps his head back down on his chest.

"Better get comfortable," a voice advises as Jet materializes beside him, apparently sitting in mid air, "if there's one thing I know, it's that these rants can go on _forever_."

**Chapter Six**

SCENE: Danny and Sam make a last minute escape from the Ghost Zone.

With a quick wave of goodbye to the newly reformed Kate, Danny and Sam leapt through the mirror, holding each other's hand tightly.

"You think we'll make it in time?" Sam asked as they were sent hurtling through the portal.

"I hope so!" Danny answered. "I'd hate it if we had to 'dothe time warp again'!"

Sam blinks, _Danny's jokes just keep getting lamer and lamer._

"Get it?!" he asks hopefully, "It's an old Halloween song. The Time Warp! 'Let's do the time warp again...!' Get it?!"

"Stick to your day job ghost boy." she sighs.

Chapter Seven

SCENE: Tucker waits nervously by the portal with midnight just seconds away!

(Take One)

Tucker nervously paced the room as his alarm sounded the last beep before midnight had officially been reached. "Danny...Sam...where are you?!"

"We're right here." Sam replies.

Spinning around Tucker nearly knocks heads with Danny and Sam, "AAAHH!!"

His jaw drops as he speechlessly looks from his friends to the portal behind him, pointing disbelievingly. "B-But you're not supposed to be here! You're SUPPOSED to come through the portal!"

"We are?" Danny asks.

"YES!" Tucker whips out his script, flips to the last few pages and shows them the lines, "See, '_Danny and Sam come flying through the portal into the living world at the last possible second_'!"

After studying the script Sam turns to Danny, "Well, he does have a point."

"Okay, um...redo?" Danny grins sheepishly.

(Take Two)

Tucker nervously paced the room as his alarm sounded the last beep before midnight had officially been reached. "Danny...Sam...where are you?!"

He waits patiently as nothing happens.

"Ahem, I **said**...Danny...Sam...where are you?!"

Again nothing, unless you count the sound of someone off set coughing.

Tucker's starting to lose it, "DANNY! SAM! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS?!"

Silence...

"THAT'S IT!" he declares, stomping over to the mirror and climbing into the portal, "I'M COMING IN! YOU GUYS HAVE HAD IT!!"

Seconds after Tucker disappears into the swirling green vortex Danny rushes in through the door.

"Oh man..." he pants, "...sorry I'm late Tuck. My dad made me stay home and tape that movie for him so he wouldn't have to fast forward through all the commercials. Tuck?" he glances around the empty room confusedly, "Tucker?"

SCENE: Danny and Sam share a dance...and a kiss.

_She's so beautiful._ Danny found himself thinking with a captivated sigh as he watched the moonbeams play off the ebony strands of her hair.

_He really is handsome, both as Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom._ Sam smiled as she lifted her head once more. _But it's the guy behind the pretty face that makes my knees go weak. Wonder if he'll ever realize that? Wonder if he'll ever think of me the same way? I wonder if..._

Her train of thought was abruptly halted when a pair of soft, warm lips captured hers in a searing kiss that could only be described as **_supernatural_**.

"Mmm..." they both mutter dreamily through 'occupied' lips.

"Hehehe..." faint snickering is heard from the doorway.

Danny and Sam don't seem to notice as they continue to deepen their kiss.

"Hehe...haha...hehehe...HAHAHA!!!"

The sudden outburst caused the pair to break apart and stare at the doorway. Both teens went beet red when they saw Tucker, Valerie, Dash, Paullina, Jazz, Mr. & Mrs. Fenton, and Mr. Lancer standing in the doorway.

"Holy Helen of Troy!" Lancer exclaims, "Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson, you know the school has a strict policy of absolutely no PDA on school grounds! What do you two think this is? A midsummer night's dream?!"

(A/N: For those who may not know, PDA means "public displays of affection".)

"Hahaha!" Tucker doubles over, "My aching sides! Don't tell me this is another one of your 'fake out, make outs'!"

"Tucker..." Sam growls, "...I'm going to KILL you."

"Aw Jack," Maddie coos, "isn't this cute? Our little boy is growing up!"

"MOM!" Danny yells embarrassed.

"Yuck!" Valerie gags, "First the park in the middle of the night, now in this run down old science lab? Why don't you two rent a hotel room or something?"

"The park?" Jack asks.

"Oh man," Sam and Danny gulp.

"What were you two doing in a park in the middle of the night?" Maddie inquires suspiciously.

"Do we have to discuss that?" Paullina cringes, "I did just eat at the dance you know!"

"Hey," Jazz muses, "I thought you had a crush on Paullina?"

"Ooo..." Dash taunts, "...Fenton's a player!"

"You're in big trouble young man!" Jack states sternly.

As Danny begins to sweat bullets his eyes shift towards the evil-humored authoress. "Um, can we end this chapter now? PLEASE?!"

Hehe...sure. Why not? I think I've done enough damage...until the sequel.

_**MWUHAHAHA!!!!**_

* * *

**_Amanda/Artiste:_** Well, that wraps everything up for this fic. Oh yeah, I don't own Ghost Busters 2 (well, I have the DVD but I didn't create it or anything), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or "The Time Warp" song (own the CD, not the song itself). Hope you all enjoyed the bloopers and outtakes. They were fun to scheme—ur—think up! Review these if you want, flames are discouraged. See you next fic!

**P.S.-**To answer the Bunsen burner question, Jet was only able to travel through it by using the portal to channel his way over to it. He's just the sort of guy who _has_ to make a 'flashy entrance'. And I'm not doing any requests right now but you'll probably see me post a one-shot Danny/Sam fic eventually just cause I love doing one-shots starring my favorite pairings.


End file.
